Ruth Takahashi
"I know everything." - Ruth to almost everyone. Ruth Takahashi is a second year in the Robin's Team and one of the middle blockers on the volleyball team. She is also part of third gym and her younger twin brother is Ethan Takahashi. Appearance Ruth has black and blue ombre at the bottom. She has brown eyes and light tanned skin. Ruth wears the Robin's warmup clothes-a white shirt with a brown feather on the top left, and red shorts. In practise matches she wears the red pennie with kneepads and volleyball shoes with black stripes. Personality Ruth is shown to be a nice person and a bit mysterious. She like to tease people and especially loves teasing Ethan. When she needs to, she can become a supportive sister. Ruth is the type of person to protect people automatically. When something goes wrong or something happens to the third gym she immediately shows a different side. Ethan regards her as a very scary person once you get on her dark side. Statistic Stamina (3/5), Strategy (4/5), Technique (3/5), Jump (3/5), Speed (4/5), Power (5/5). Ruth is a very skilled middle blocker and because of that Ruth to other people is considered very much a threat to their team winning. She is often been eyed and looked over carefully as she is known for her accurate blocks. She is on a level where with her blocks and stamina, she can block a professional. Early Life Ruth was born in Canada with her twin brother Ethan to a Japanese father and a Canadian mother. At the age of 7 the family moved to Eastern Bourne. Sports Career At a very young age Ruth learned about volleyball as her father is Eastern Bourne's volleyball strategist, because of that she was trained to be a middle blocker. She time to time has to practise with the national team, helping her build up her reflex and strength. Ruth on court is very calm and relax but there are times she can be very intimidating. She can analyze anyones movements when they are spiking, making her able to block people easily. Her speed on court is really fast and she is very comfortable with her body movements. She is also shown to be able to read Ethan's thoughts, able to coordinate with him when spiking and blocking. With her blocks it has not only supported the team's further development but also gives the team a chance at coming back to nationals. Trivia * Favourite Food: Lollipops. * Current Concern: If she can scare the living death out of Rudy and not be dead the next morning. * She is secretly gay for the manager on their team. * She can sing really well. * Ruth was the one that started ‘riprudy2k17’. * One time when a professional volleyball player came to visit and played a match, he can barely even score a point. * She has won best middle blocker of the year three years in a row. * Ruth swears, not around the pure ones though. * She is part of the ‘protectcory2k17’ squad.